Kiss
by ShinyNabeille
Summary: Concours "OS - I love you for... a long time" Revoir des personnes oubliées, se changer les idées... et s'engouffrer dans une situation définie par le mot complexité.


**"OS - I kove you for... a long time": Kiss de ShinyNabeille**

_**_**«**_ OS - I love you for... a long time**_

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.**_

_**J'ai choisi: Bella & Edward**_

_**Scénario N°4: N°4 ~ C'est le jour du mariage de l'un de ses proches qu'elle prend conscience de son amour pour lui.**_

_**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyeret je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

**_**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

« You don't have to be beautiful… to turn me on…! », chantonnai-je.

J'élevai le volume de la radio pour écouter « Kiss » de Prince à fond.

« You don't need experience… »

J'ondulai discrètement mes hanches sur le siège.

« You don't have to be rich to be my girl,

You don't have to be cool to be my girl! »

"Foutaises.", ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

Malgré mon désaccord avec ces paroles, je continuai à chantonner et à bouger le buste avec plaisir. Le chauffeur me regarda moqueur dans le rétroviseur. Rougissant légèrement, je continuai tout de même.

Je pouvais bien me permettre cela avant d'aller à ce mariage totalement… inattendu. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi on m'y avait conviée.

Rosalie Hale, étudiante avec moi à Forks High School, la fille la plus populaire à mon époque et la plus peste que je connaisse sur Terre. Grande blonde aux yeux bleus, LE fantasme ambulant des hommes, la femme parfaite, THE girl… Je n'en sais rien, tous les noms qui adhéraient, mais pourtant une seule et même chose était certaine : elle m'avait détestée. C'était ainsi. Dés le premier jour de maternelle. Ma tête ne lui était décidément pas revenue et elle m'avait placardée dans les « has been ». Rosalie Hale ne m'avait jamais fait grand mal cependant. Quelques piquages de fringues en sport par-ci, quelques renversements de plateaux par-là… J'avais eu la honte à cause d'elle durant de longues années, mais elle s'était cantonnée à des enfantillages. Du moins, comparé à ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire.

Toujours diplomate, j'adoptais à chaque fois un air tranquille et sans rancune. Cette grande blonde haïssait tout le monde… mis à part sa petite bande. C'est qu'on appelait ridiculement les « populaires », la « hip ». C'était simple. Tanya Denali (une grande brune) et Rosalie se collaient comme des siamoises. Suivaient Jasper Withlock et Edward Cullen. Un grand blond et un grand roux, pas mal dans leur genre, mais pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Ils dirigeaient à eux quatre un tas de larbins qui leur léchaient les bottes, prêts à tout pour leurs majestés.

Puis il y avait eu aussi le clan « ennemi » (le lycée n'était composé que d'idioties, le monde est ainsi fait). Alice Brandon, un lutin brun, et sa « best », Kate Masen, une petite châtain. Des plus banales. Avec leurs airs inoffensifs, n'importe qui se laissait prendre. Puis il y avait à leur suite deux grands molosses baraqués : Emmett McCarthy et son ami Jacob Black. Eux aussi jouaient aux tyrans avec de pauvres adolescents.

Bref, deux bandes de grands cons, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait en retirer. Tout le lycée leur vouait une fascination totalement incompréhensible pour moi. En quoi fallait-il les envier ? Cela restera désespérément un mystère pour moi…

Je tournai la tête vers les panneaux. « Beverly Hills » : droite toute ! Et dire que j'étais venue de New York pour eux, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je me souviens encore de ce faire-part que j'avais reçu, une semaine auparavant…

Flash Back

Une boîte de mouchoirs sur mes genoux, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, la tête fourrée dans les bras de mon amie Victoria.

« Chut, ma Bella, chut… », essayait-elle sans cesse de me réconforter.

« Nathaniel m'a quitté ! », criai-je soudainement dans un cri d'agoni, levant mon bras droit haut dans le ciel.

« Je sais, ma puce, ça fait la dixième fois que tu nous le dit… », souffla-t-elle.

Je me redressai, les yeux noyés.

« Je suis vraiment la pire des amies. », couinai-je.

« Mais non, voyons ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Elle tendit les bras vers moi, dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle étreinte.

« Si, si ! Je le sais ! », fis-je en reculant.

« Je suis trop… trop…

-James ! Les boissons ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? », me coupa Victoria.

« Je suis pas ton esclave ! », bouda James.

« C'est comme si ! Alors ramène tes petites fesses ici !

-Je sais que… que… », repris-je.

« Que je suis trop…

-Emotive ? », proposa mon ami derrière moi.

Je me retournai brusquement vers lui et sa bouille moqueuse, qui était chargé d'un plateau remplis de verres et de bouteilles.

« Je m'assume totalement ! », déclarai-je, les bras croisés.

Victoria et James s'échangèrent un regard sceptique.

J'affichai un air outré.

« Je suis fière de ce que je suis ! », m'emportai-je.

« Oui, oui, on te croit ma chérie… Allez, enfiles-toi ça. », m'intima-t-elle.

Mécontente, je pris le verre rempli de _**Scotch **_qu'elle me tendait et le bus cul-sec. L'alcool me brûla la gorge et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la grimace.

« Viens nous raconter un peu, maintenant. », ordonna-t-elle en tapotant de sa main l'espace vide entre elle et James.

Je traînai les pieds jusqu'à eux et m'affalai dans mon canapé.

« Il m'a quitté pour une australienne ! », crachai-je en reniflant.

« Ah ces australiennes… », fit James en secouant la tête.

« Je dois le prendre comment ça ? », grinça mon amie.

« Mais que tu es la plus belle mon amour ! », clama-t-il.

Je ris.

« Vous êtes irrattrapables… », désespérai-je.

« Mais tu nous aimes ! », fanfaronnèrent-ils tous deux.

« Ou pas… ? », proposai-je.

« Han ! »

Victoria me tapa le bras, faussement outrée.

« Mais ne change pas de sujet, continue…

-Bah… Il m'a envoyé un SMS… », avouai-je.

« Tu déconnes !

-Han l'enculé… »

Tous deux abasourdis, ils me regardaient avec de grands yeux de merlans fris, la bouche ouverte.

« Et ouais ! », soupirai-je en me levant, résignée.

Je me dirigeai vers mon le buffet de l'entrée pour prendre le courrier que je n'avais pas encore ouvert.

« Mais tu vas pas laisser couler quand même ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Vic ? Que je lui envoie un SMS ? », raillai-je.

Je revins dans le salon en passant en revue les enveloppes. Une m'intrigua.

Petite et de couleur ivoire, mon nom et mon adresse étaient écrit dans une belle écriture manuscrite.

« Dans une trop belle écriture … », pensai-je.

Je l'ouvris avec délicatesse, de peur de l'abîmer.

« Quelle idée d'envoyer des enveloppes pareils ! », bougonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je sortis le petit carton.

_Mlle Swan,_

_Rosalie Hale et Emmett McCarthy ont l'honneur de vous convier à leur mariage qui se déroulera le Vendredi 18 Juillet à partir de 14hOO à l'église Saint Sophie* puis à 15h30 au 500 N Beverly Dr._

_Avec amitié,_

_Tanya Denali & Jacob Black._

« Tu m'écoutes Bella ? »

Je levai la tête vers Victoria en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolée… je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Des gens que je connais pas m'invitent à leur mariage… »

Je les regardai tour à tour, dans la totale incompréhension.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, Bells. On dirait une attardée mentale. », crut James bon de dire.

Je mis mes mains sur les hanches, la tête blasée.

« Je te remercie James. », grommelai-je.

Il me fit un cil d'œil et leva son pouce en l'air, un grand sourire d'imbécile accompagnant le tout.

Victoria pouffa.

« Allez, lis-nous donc ce faire-part ! »

Je leur lis donc, et leur jetai un coup d'œil à la fin.

« Rosalie Hale et Emmett McCarthy ?

-Ouais… »

Je haussai les épaules et m'assis sur le fauteuil face à eux.

« T'es sûre que ça te dit rien ? », interrogea James.

« Des inconnus t'inviteraient pas à leur mariage ! », rajouta Victoria.

Je réfléchis en me frottant le front.

C'était vrai qu'il était impossible que des personnes me convient à leur mariage si nous ne connaissions pas.

Rosalie Hale et Emmett McCarthy… Ces noms me disaient quelque chose, c'était maintenant certain, mais…

« Non ! », criai-je, ébahie.

« Quoi ? », s'exclamèrent mes amis.

« C'est totalement impossible.

-Bella !

-Ce sont des personnes de mon lycée !

-Et donc… ? », m'encouragea Vic.

« Ils ont peut-être voulu reprendre contact ? », proposa James.

« Impossible. », déclarai-je.

« Pourquoi ça ?

-Ils me détestaient ! »

Les deux me regardèrent avec des yeux curieux.

« Enfin… ils ne me détestaient pas réellement… C'est juste que… enfin ils ne m'aimaient pas vraiment quand même… »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ils faisaient parti des populaires. », leur justifiai-je, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Et alors ?

-Et moi non, Vic !

-C'est vrai que je te vois bien dans la bande des Geeks… »

Je lui balançai un coussin à la figure. Elle rit.

« Je faisais parti des gens normaux !

-Tu vas y allez, alors ? », me demanda James.

« Bah… non. Je veux dire, c'est comme si je ne les connaissais pas ! Ca fait des lustres que je ne les ai pas vu ! Déjà qu'au lycée nous étions presque des inconnus les uns pour les autres, alors je vous dis même pas maintenant…

-Ca se passe à Los Angeles, c'est ça ? », s'enquérit Victoria.

« Euh… oui, apparemment.

-Et je suppose qu'ils sont pétés de tune ?

-Euh… oui, on peut dire ça…

-Bah je vois même pas pourquoi t'hésite à y aller.

-Mais je…

-Tu vas bouffer et boire gratuit, Bells ! », s'offusqua James.

Victoria lui lança un regard las puis se retourna vers moi.

« Je pensais plutôt au fait que t'allais pouvoir te changer les idées Bella…

-Victoria…

-Quoi « Victoria » ? Nathaniel vient de te larguer pour une australienne !

-Merci de me le rappeler…

-Bella ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu viens de rompre, il faut que tu t'aères l'esprit bon sang ! Tu peux bien te permettre de partir quelques jours tout de même ! Ton magazine va pas s'écrouler si tu t'en vas en congés ! », me réprimanda-t-elle.

Je cherchai un appuie sur James.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Bella. Victoria a raison. Tu te rends compte que tu t'es faite larguée par **SMS **? Je suis certain que ta patronne ne t'en voudra pas de prendre quelques jours, de plus, vu tout le boulot que tu fournies. »

Je croisai les bras.

« C'est moi l'esclave, oui… », bougonnai-je.

Fin du Flash Back

Et c'était comme ça que je m'étais retrouvée à prendre un avion et à être conduit jusqu'à mon hôtel par un chauffeur dans… une énorme _**limousine**_, il fallait le dire. Je devais avouer que travailler pour le magazine _Vanity Fair _en lien direct avec la rédactrice en chef apportait quelques avantages.

Je soupirai encore une fois. Comment le journal allait-il se débrouiller ? Je ne me pensais pas indispensable, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Une grande partie des employés se référaient à moi… à qui allaient-ils le faire pendant quatre jours ?

Je sentis la voiture freiner et l'on m'ouvrit la porte. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à ces attentions que l'on me portait. Je sortis un billet de cinq dollars et le tendis au chauffeur.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. », le remerciai-je en souriant.

Il accepta ce billet avec plaisir et me fit un grand sourire.

Je m'extirpais de la limousine et vis que mes bagages étaient déjà sortis. Un jeune portier m'attendait près de l'entrée et je me dépêchai pour ne pas le faire attendre.

« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle !

-C'est normal ! »

Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui, heureux de son pourboire. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre de ma chambre pour voir la vue dont je disposai.

Je pris mon téléphone et composait le numéro de Victoria. Je tombai sur sa messagerie.

« Coucou ma Vic ! Juste pour te dire que j'étais très bien arrivée et que l'hôtel me plaisait. Ce qui me déplait le plus c'est ce qui va suivre… Bref, je me plains pas. Je vous embrasse très fort toi et James ! »

Je raccrochai et balançai pour cellulaire sur le lit. Je restai quelques secondes plantée là puis me décidai à aller sur mon _**ordinateur.**_

Après avoir vérifié tout ce qui se passait au journal, je pus enfin me détendre. Je regardai la belle _**horloge **_ du XIIIème siècle entreposé sur la coiffeuse. 12hOO. J'avais deux heures pour me préparer.

J'aurais dû savoir que deux heures de ne me suffirait pas, j'aurais dû ! Mais voilà, comme d'habitude, j'avais pris mon temps.

Je sortis en vitesse de la voiture et montait les marches de l'église quatre à quatre comme mes talons me le permettaient. J'atteignis presque la porte quand l'on m'interpella.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à sortir ! »

Je me retournai brusquement et aperçus un grand homme baraqué avancer vers moi, une liste à la main.

« Isabella Swan », signalai-je calmement.

Il fronça les sourcils et consulta ses papiers. Il rougit légèrement et m'autorisa à entrer.

Ca en jette de travailler pour _Vanity Fair_, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me faufilai discrètement quand une jeune femme me prit par le bras. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, je me retrouvais assise au cinquième rang. Je me tournai vers la gauche et trouvais un homme fétiche, calepin à la main. Je lui fis un sourire gêné, mais il ne fit que me regarder avec indifférence.

« Charmant… », me murmurai-je.

Puis soudain, je fis prise de curiosité. Qu'étaient donc devenus mes chers camarades ? Je remuai dans tous les sens, puisque les mariés n'étaient pas encore présents, à la recherche d'une tête familière. Penaude, je me rendis compte qu'il faudrait attendre.

Je passais une main distraite sur mn chignon tressé et jouais avec mon collier. Les minutes passaient et je commençais à m'ennuyer. Je lissai ma robe beige et ne pus m'empêcher de jouer avec.

Soudain, j'entendis les grandes portes grincer, une mélodie débutant. Je me retournai doucement et aperçus trois hommes se suivant à la file indienne.

De là où j'étais, je n'arrivais pas bien à les distinguer. Au fur et à mesure, leurs chevelures se distinguèrent. Un grand blond, un grand… cuivré ? Et un très grand brun…

Je fronçai les sourcils… Ces distinctions me disaient quelque chose… Ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus de l'autel… Je me concentrai le plus possible sur leur visage… Leurs noms me reviendraient j'en étais certaine. Je les fixai se mettre en place, tout souriants.

Je remarquai alors âtre du côté de la mariée… Ce mariage était-il définitivement une blague ?

Je secouai la tête. Je reportai mon attention sur les garçons d'honneur et croisai le regard de celui aux cheveux cuivrés… Edward Cullen !

Je tournai rapidement le visage, peu désireuse qu'il me reconnaisse et qu'il affiche ce sourire en coin, dont je me pouvais très bien me souvenir maintenant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Jasper Withlock et Jacob Black.

Je me souvins soudainement d'une chose. N'étaient-ils pas « ennemis » ? Comme Rosalie Hale et Emmett McCarthy ?

J'avais décidément la mémoire d'un poisson rouge pour ce que cela ne m'ait pas sauté aux yeux.

Je soupirai. Le petit homme malingre à mes côtés me regarda étrangement. Je me détournai lentement, vérifiant qu'il ne portait plus mon attention sur moi.

La mélodie se transforma légèrement et je fixai la grande entrée.

Si je comprenais bien tout, McCarthy, ce grand molosse, devait se montrer, sa mère au bras ?

Bingo ! Carmen McCarthy, une mannequin brune aux cheveux de jais et corps de rêve, paradait aux bras de son fils unique. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé. Malgré les traits du début de la trentaine, il était bien le même. Toujours aussi imposant, il souriait.

Il arriva rapidement près de ses amis. J'entrevus Cullen se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Le marié m'adressa un regard. Puis il se retourna et hocha la tête, taquin. Withlock et Black se penchèrent aux aussi. Les quatre jeunes hommes se concentrèrent sur moi.

Me faisais-je repérer ?

Peut-être bien que mon faire-part avait été envoyé par pure erreur… Il devait exister des centaines d'Isabella Swan dans New York ! N'est-ce pas ?

Je n'eus pas réellement de bouillonner les demoiselles d'honneur firent leur entrée.

Et ma mémoire se fit un plaisir de me les rappeler avec précision. Tanya Denali, Alice Brandon et Kate Masen défilaient dans de superbes robes d'un azur pastel, comme pour faire un rappel à l'océan Pacifique qui bordait la ville.

Alice Brandon avait désormais les cheveux coupés au carré et Tanya Denali en coupe garçon. Cela changeait bel et bien du lycée. Et ne les empêchait pas d'être superbes par ailleurs…

Une fois de plus la mélodie changea encore. J'attendais avec appréhension la vue qu'allait me donner Rosalie Hale, certainement encore plus magnifique pour ce jour.

Je ne fus pas déçue. Je devais l'avouer : elle était sublime. Contrairement à ceux à quoi je m'étais attendue, tout se déroulait dans la classe… du moins jusqu'à maintenant. De petites manches ivoire recouvraient ses épaules et son bustier en satin partait en col V. Sa jupe était en dentelle, recouverte d'une légère mousseline.

Cela me rappela un article de _Vanity Fair. _Suivait-elle le magazine ?

L'explication de cette invitation me sauta aux yeux.

Ce n'était certainement pas pour ma petite personne que j'étais conviée ! C'était pour mon statut professionnel !

Mon nom avait dû lui remémorer quelque chose et elle avait profité de cette occasion, espérant certainement avoir un article dans le magazine.

Le prêtre commença son sermon.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas penser à cela ? Je n'étais pourtant pas étonnée.

Et désormais, j'allais devoir passer toute une soirée en leur compagnie. Et sûrement être le sujet des moqueries, qui sais-je ?

Je soupirai. J'avais envie de faire semblant de pleurnicher comme je le faisais parfois quand quelque chose s'annonçait mal.

Je croisais les jambes et posai mon bras contre la rambarde du banc, appuyant ma tête contre ma paume, alors que les mariés échangeaient leurs alliances.

A quoi bon se morfondre ?

J'étais piégée, autant « essayer » de s'amuser… Ouais, essayer de s'amuser. Comment ? Mystère.

Rapidement, les époux s'embrassèrent et main dans la main, se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Leurs garçons et demoiselles d'honneur les suivirent, puis se fut le tour des invités.

Je me levai et marchai à l'état de mollusque, déjà lasse de ce qui allait advenir.

A la sortie, le garde me tendit une belle enveloppe où on avait mis du riz.

Mais qui avait donc idée de dépenser de l'argent pour de belles enveloppes qui contenaient du **riz **?

Soufflant, je me mis sur les marches et lançai le riz, regardant autre part que là où se situait mes cibles. Des enfants couraient, des personnes riaient, les heureux élus s'embrassaient…

Faisais-je de la figuration dans une comédie romantique ?

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi la voix de Christina Aguilera dans _Burlesque_, une comédie musicale à la musique sympa mais au scénario trop léger, et je commençai à doucement bouger dessus.

J'aperçus des crépitement d'appareils photos.

Je regardai autour de moi, continuant à chantonner à me dandiner discrètement. La pluie des grains de riz continuait. Je regardai ma réserve.

Une seule poignée et j'en serai débarrassée. Un sourire sournois naquit sur mes lèvres. Je pris avec plaisir la poignée et fermai un œil pour essayer de réussir à viser (la nature ne m'avait pas dotée ce don). D'un coup, je balançai l'arme du crime et me positionnai comme une enfant modèle. Ce fut apparemment Edward Cullen qui eut le bonheur de recevoir ce présent. Il parut grogner, essayant de s'enlever les grains du col de sa chemise.

Je gloussai, tout fière que j'étais. Puis me repris. J'étais ridicule. Je pouvais bien critiquer le lycée, je semblais être y rester dans ma tête !

Rapidement, tout le monde s'en alla pour se diriger vers les festivités.

Oh ! joie !

Mon verre de champagne à la main, je contemplai le superbe jardin baigné par le soleil couchant… Tellement romantique si seulement je ne venais pas de me faire larguer par SMS il y a une semaine et si je n'étais pas contrainte à assister à ce mariage !

Grognant, je pris un énième petit-four sur le plateau d'un des serveur. Je devrais tout simplement embarquer un des ces grands plats en argent et une bouteille de champagne pour aller me réfugier dans un buisson ou derrière une _**plante verte**_.

Je regardai en direction d'une de mes cachettes et la vis bouger. Je fis une grimace et portai mon attention sur ce mouvement.

Oh mon Dieu.

Il faudrait apprendre aux couples de Los Angeles comment se tenir en publique.

Mon téléphone sonna et je fus ravie de cette distraction.

**De : Victoria**

**Coucou ma belle ! Comment se passe le mariage ? Le mec a dit le prénom d'une autre fille ? Ou le contraire ? Quelqu'un s'est foutu la face à terre ? Comment est ton hôtel ? Il y a des coups potentiels ? Dis-moi tout !**

**Gros bisous !**

**PS : James veut que tu lui ramène quelques petits fours… Tu crois que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Je crois que je vais volontairement aller me faire incarcérer s'il continuait à me casser les ovaires…**

Je pouffai toute seule. J'admirai la classe naturelle de Victoria, réellement…

**Pour : Victoria**

**Je vais essayer de piquer des petits apéros, mais je peux rien te promettre… Aucune gaffe pour le moment, tu parles ! Ce mariage est même superbe… L'hôtel est génial, et je prie pour y retourner le plus vite possible. Je ne vois rien de potentiel… je me suffis à ma seule compagnie et je m'en contente !**

Le message envoyé, je gardai mon cellulaire à la main. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me tournai vers la provenance.

Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sortait du buisson, les joues roses.

« Nom d'une pipe… », murmurai-je.

Je secouai la tête en me passant la main sur le visage. En y réfléchissant, je ne savais même pas à quoi je servais ici. Je m'empiffrais depuis des heures, regardant mes mails, finissant des articles sur mon portable.

Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à vibrer et à sonner.

**Appel de Victoria.**

Une Victoria me pointant du doigt et faisant un clin d'œil s'affichait à l'écran.

« Allô ?

-Alors écoute-moi bien toi maintenant !

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Tu es à Los Angeles, tu m'entends ? Il est tout bonnement impossible qu'il n'y ait pas un seul mec canon à ce putain de mariage ! Alors tu sors de ta coquille et tu ouvres tes cuisses ! »

Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher quand je l'entendis mettre à nouveau son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Et bien entendu, je t'aime ! »

Elle coupa l'appel.

Je baissai le portable, le fixant, complètement hallucinée. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Je me rendis alors compte que tous les invités désertaient.

« Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me suivre ?

-Euh… »

Une gigantesque femme me prit par le coude. Nous descendîmes les escaliers de pierre et tournâmes à notre gauche. Moi qui pensais que cela menait à une impasse, il en était tout autre.

Devant moi se présentait une énorme étendue de tables rondes. La table des époux se distinguait par sa taille et sa position. Tout au centre, elle devait faire le double d'une table moyenne.

Je dus découvrir les lanternes attachées de toute part sur de grande guirlande illuminées dans le ciel, l'espace réservée aux musiciens et ainsi de suite tout en étant tirée par la géante.

Elle me lâcha à côté d'une table, toute proche de celle des mariée.

Euh… erreur, cela aussi ?

« Si Mademoiselle Swan aurait l'obligeance de s'assoir ? »

Je me retournai et trouvai un serveur tout sourire, tenant ma chaise.

« Euh… »

Et je fus embarquée.

Mais sur la table, j'attendais comme une petite fille, effrayée par toute cette précipitation.

Et ce fut avec horreur que je vis s'installer à mes côtés tous les amis des mariés. Tous ces anciens camarades dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence il y a encore peu.

C'était une blague ?

Edward Cullen à ma gauche et Jasper Withlock (il devrait être embêtant après avoir été soulagé lui, tiens !) à ma droite.

Je me retins de gémir ou encore de feindre de pleurnicher.

J'avais dû faire quelque chose d'horrible dans ma vie antérieure… Pas d'autre solution possible.

Je restai prostrée attendant quelconque sentence.

_Sors de ta coquille et ouvre les cuisses !_

Je tournai la tête vers le blond.

Euh… non. Un plan à trois n'était pas… dans mes plans.

Je tournai alors la tête vers le roux.

Je me renfrognai. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir quoi que se soit avec « monsieur »…

Un verre clinqua. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le centre.

« En espérant que le dîner vous plaira… bon appétit ! », déclara Emmett, Rosalie accrochée à lui.

Ils avaient l'air de véritables sangsues l'un pour l'autre…

Comme par magie, tous les serveurs sortirent de leur cachette (cachée apparemment) et déposèrent les entrées devant chaque convive.

Je soufflai. Maintenant venait l'épreuve des couverts. Comment pouvait-on s'en sortir avec huit couteaux et huit fourchettes ?

Mystère de la vie, tu me tortures !

J'entendis mes voisins commencer à discuter. A-vrai-dire, tout le monde discutait. Un vrai poulailler !

Je jetai un regard vers leur main.

Baissant la tête, je débutai mon entrée…

J'hallucinai soudain. Du caviar ? Et dire que je mangeai ça comme de la salade ! Penaude, je pris un petit toast et le tartinai.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. »

Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Swan s'est faite repérée !

Je levai la tête le plus tranquillement possible et découvris Edward Cullen, toute son attention sur moi.

« Bonjour… », fis-je, un sourire contrit au visage.

« Je me présente, Edward Cullen. »

Il me tendit la main, l'air agréable.

Je la lui serrai.

« Bonjour Edward…

-Vous êtes ? », sourit-il, charmeur.

Arrête sur image.

« _Vous êtes ?_ »

« Be… Marie… Swan…

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Marie. »

Hum. Il ne souvenait pas de moi… et moi ? Je me faisais passer pour « Marie ». Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

« Vous connaissez le marié ou la mariée ?

-Hum… »

Emmett m'avait repérée tout à l'heure.

« La mariée. », souris-je.

Mais bon sang, que faisais-je ?

D'un autre côté… Je ne mentais pas vraiment. Mon deuxième prénom était bel et bien Marie et puis… Ce n'était pas comme s'il me reconnaissait ! J'avais dû être tellement transparente pour lui au lycée.

Et ça voulait aussi dire qu'à l'église, s'il m'avait regardé –effrontément avec tous ses amis !- il ne m'avait pas reconnue mais… repérée ?

Cette situation se faisait drôle. Je pourrais peut-être m'amuser…

« Je vous ai vu seule pendant tout l'apéritif… Vous ne sembliez connaître personne… », remarqua-t-il.

« Parce que vous m'avez regardé souvent ? »

Je lui offris un sourire taquin. Qui aurait deviné que je jouais aussi bien la comédie ?

Il rit et détourna son regard.

_Sors de ta coquille et ouvre les cuisses !_

« Et vous… le marié ou la mariée ?

-Hum… les deux. Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué. »

Il me regarda au travers de ses longs cils. C'était une technique de drague ça ?

« J'aime bien ce qui est compliqué… »

J'étais curieuse de savoir comment cela s'était passé entre eux après les diplômes.

« Disons qu'au lycée… nous formions deux groupes… Enfin, Rosalie a déjà dû t'expliquer, non ?

-Hum… Elle ne s'est jamais étendue sur le sujet. Et puis, comme je ne vous connaissez pas, elle n'a pas vraiment jugé nécessaire de m'en tenir informée.»

Sauvée !

Il m'expliqua alors en détaille les deux petits groupes, me présentant au passage aux autres de mes voisins. Si j'avais eu peur qu'il réduise tout par terre, je n'eus pas à m'inquiéter longtemps. Pas un ne me reconnut.

Ils se montrèrent d'ailleurs sympathiques.

Edward expliqua par la suite qu'après leur conflits enfantins –si l'on peut appeler enfantin d'essayer de réduire à néant la carrière de ses petits copains- ils s'étaient alors rendu compte de leurs bêtises… Bref, légèrement dégoulinant de rose selon moi.

« Et nous voilà ! », rit-il.

J'hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas eu ce que je voulais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je trouve ça… idyllique », souris-je avec timidité.

Il gloussa. Puis redevint soudainement sérieux.

« Si tu veux vomir, je comprendrais. Ca fait légèrement cul cul… »

Nous rîmes.

« Mais…comment étiez-vous au lycée ? »

Ha ha ! Le point de vue du populaire… j'adorais.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Comme les autres lycéens… »

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon eau. Il me tapota le dos.

« Marie, ça va ? »

Je m'esclaffai.

« Ca va, ça va… »

Mon assiette fut alors enlevée.

Ils étaient rapides ici.

« Et… Jasper et Alice sont ensembles ?

-C'est tout comme… Mais comment sais-tu ça ?

-Hum… ça se… voit ? »

Je lui jetai un regard éloquent.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre.

Allai-je le choquer ?

Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« C'est pas vrai… », murmura-t-il.

« Tu les as vu ? », gloussa-t-il.

Il se rapprocha de moi. Ce peu de distance entre nous était vraiment déstabilisant.

« Plutôt oui… »

Je ne bougeai pas.

Ici, mon prénom était Marie et je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

L'arrivée des plats nous interrompit.

Ils faisaient service éclair ?

« Alors, Marie, tu viens d'où ? »

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite mais percutai à temps.

« New York!

-Oh? Ca change de Los Angeles ! », rit-elle.

« Tu as toujours vécu là-bas ? »

Euh…

« Non, je viens de Phoenix. »

Ce n'était pas totalement faux non plus. Ma mère vivait à Phoenix avec moi avant que je parte habiter chez mon père. A Forks. Là où ils étaient.

« Grande ville aussi… et Los Angeles pour le moment ?

-Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de visiter… Je suis arrivée aujourd'hui.

-Oh ma pauvre ! Tu dois être épuisée !

-Je m'en sors pour le moment. »

Je lui souris. C'était tellement facile de leur parler sous le nom de Marie. De plus, on aurait qu'ils s'étaient fait lobotomiser le cerveau !

J'aperçus Tanya et Jacob s'échangeant des regards fiévreux.

Ils étaient tous nymphos ici.

Le repas passa rapidement. Je leur parlais tous et je dansai intérieurement la danse de la joie. Je me sentais bien et insouciante. Même si je me sentais un peu coupable qu'ils me croient une autre personne, je m'amusai et ils se révélaient gentils.

De plus, Edward se montrait lui aussi **très **gentil.

Avant le dessert, Rosalie se leva et annonça que la salle de danse était ouverte. Le gâteau ne serait découpé qu'après.

Jetant un regard à la table je les vis tous se lever.

« Tu viens Marie ? »

Edward m'adressa un sourire en coin, sa main tendue vers moi.

_Sors de ta coquille et ouvre les cuisses !_

Je l'acceptai donc volontiers.

_I like The Way You Move _de The Studio Sound Ensemble résonna dans tout le jardin.

Danser tout de suite et ainsi avec Edward ne plaisait pas trop. Je lâchai donc sa main et me mêlai à la foule ambiante déjà chaude comme la braise. Plus détendue de retrouver mon anonymat, je levai mes bras et commençai à onduler mes hanches.

La chanson ne faisait que commencer, mais cela me plaisait déjà. Doucement, je me faisais à la mélodie. Je fermai les yeux et essayai d'être la plus détendue possible. Plus la basse augmentait plus je sentais les convives augmenter en température. J'en profitais et me laissai aller.

Je suivais les paroles du chanteur. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, ondulai scandaleusement les hanches, les bras levés.

Je sentis alors un corps se coller timidement à moi. Je vis Edward du coin de l'œil.

_Sors de ta coquille et ouvre les cuisses !_

Oui madame !

Je me laissai aller contre mon cavalier. Je me rendis compte qu'il semblait réellement douer.

Je me retournai contre lui et levai les yeux vers lui. J'entrelaçai mes doigts autour de son cou et me rapprochai de lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, les serrant fort.

Je trouvai drôle de vivre le rêve d'une de ses groupies lycéennes.

J'augmentais les ondulations de mon corps, désireuse de repousser ses limites. Il pencha sa tête vers moi et fit glisser son nez le long de mes temps puis de ma mâchoire. Puis soudainement, il me mordit. J'hoquetai de surprise.

Voilà qu'il me faisait un suçon ! Jouons le jeu.

Je me retournai alors dos à lui et bougeai outrageusement les fesses contre le bassin d'Edward. Son souffle se fit erratique.

Il passa les bras autour de ma taille et fit discrètement descendre sa main droite à sur mon intimité.

Puis sa main gauche monta jusqu'à mon décolleté et il passa son index fin entre mes deux seins.

Quand il y allait, il y allait !

Il commençait à faire terriblement chaud. Je sentais mes joues prendre feu tellement c'était… HOT.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire comme ça.

Lorsqu'il me retourna face contre lui, je le fixai du regard et passai mon genoux contre son entrejambe. Il grogna. Je gagnai.

Edward me prit soudainement la main et nous fit traverser le jardin entier en courant. Je montai les marches en pierres puis nous arrivâmes devant la villa. Là, Edward me plaqua contre le mur blanc. Je murmurai un « Outch ».

« Désolé… », s'excusa-t-il, essouflé.

Il posa une main prêt de ma tête et alla chuchoter à mon oreille.

« J'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose…

-Vas-y…

-J'ai très envie de toi… »

Je me mordis la lèvres inférieure.

« Et donc… ? », l'encourageai-je.

« Et donc je voudrais que tu me permettes de t'enlever de ce mariage… »

Il baisa mon lobe d'oreille puis le mordilla gentiment.

Je me libérai de son emprise et m'appuyai avec nonchalance contre la grande baie vitrée, un sourcil levé.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard quelques instants, mais je pus très bien deviné qu'il craquerait. Il finit –enfin- par me prendre par la main et m'entraîner au pas de course jusqu'à sa voiture.

Ouvrant la portière du côté passager, il me poussa pratiquement dans ce vieux modèle à la belle allure et monta lui-même ensuite. Il démarra en trombe, nous conduisant vers une destination inconnue…

« Edward… », gémis-je lorsqu'il m'écrasa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Il appuya sur le bouton du quatre-vingt-dixième –nous aurions donc tout notre temps…- et reporta son attention sur moi.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et emprisonna ma taille dans ses bras. Son baiser se fit fiévreux et il passa sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et lui rendis ce baiser avec autant de passion que possible.

Une de ses mains descendit malicieusement jusqu'à mes fesses mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Je m'empêchai de signaler mon mécontentement. Un doigt caressa légèrement ma cuisse et remonta jusqu'à mon endroit intime.

Sa bouche, elle se concentrait toute entière sur mon cou, mordant, suçant, baisant…

Je décidai alors de passer mon genou contre son entrejambe et frottai avec douceur.

Il grogna et me lança un regard incendiaire.

Alors que ses deux mains encerclaient mes cuisses, jouant avec ma petite culotte et se que cachait celle-ci, je me cambrai de plaisir, m'accrochant à ses cheveux.

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche puis descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule. Alors que je m'appliquai à lui faire une coquine petite trace à cet endroit-même, Edward eut les genoux qui flanchèrent.

« Bella… », gronda-t-il.

Je ris.

Mais m'arrêtai soudainement.

Comment ça, Bella ?

Je lui jetai un regard hésitant et le vis me faire un sourire en coin.

« Tu me croyais vraiment assez imbécile pour ne pas te reconnaître ? », s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Les autres… hum… »

J'essayai de prendre mes distances, mais Edward ne semblait pas être de mon avis. Il ne fit que se coller encore plus. Je sentis une grosse bosse contre ma partie intime et m'empêchai de gémir.

« Dés que je t'ai vu, ton visage d'adolescente m'est revenu… »

Il m'embrassa pudiquement sur la bouche.

« Je ne t'ai certainement pas oublié, Isabella… »

Il mordit mon cou.

Ses mains voyagèrent sur mes fesses et mon buste.

« Les autres avaient sûrement la tête ailleurs, ou…

-Ne se souvenaient tout simplement pas de moi… », articulai-je avec difficulté.

Sa main droite passa avec furtivité contre un de mes seins.

« Peut-être… »

Il passa sa langue sur le petit espace de ma poitrine.

« J'espère seulement que tu vas pas me décevoir, Isabella…

-Bella. »

Il sourit.

« Bella… », murmura-t-il.

« Je te décevrais si je t'avouai connaître tout le _**Kâma-Sûtra **_? », l'interrogeai-je innocemment.

Il gémit.

A quoi bon m'enfuir ? Il le savait depuis le début…

Nous plongeâmes alors l'un sur l'autre, nos langues se déclarant la guerre par cet échange de plaisir et de défis.

Nous entendîmes alors la sonnerie de l'ascenseur.

Puisqu'Edward semblait juste continuer nos ébats et ne pas bouger, mon désir l'emporta sur moi et je jouai la méchante. Alors que j'effleurai son entrejambe de ma main et qu'il grognait, j'atteignis sa clavicule tel un vampire.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et il dut se rattraper à la rambarde à ses côtés. Je m'échappai de la cabine.

« Bella ! »

Il criait presque, étouffé par son désir.

Il sortit en trombe, mettant tout de même ses mains devant son sexe dressé. Cela me donna envie de rire. Il dut certainement le voir car il commença et se précipiter sur moi.

Alors que je m'appliquai à émettre da distance entre nous deux, roulant les hanches lorsqu'il me voyait de dos, Edward m'indiqua quelque chose :

« Appartement 40B. »

C'était presque un ordre. Tout cela lui montait-il à la tête ?

Je me retournai et aperçus son visage torturé. Je me sentis légèrement coupable de causer cette expression. Légèrement.

J'arrivai rapidement devant sa porte et lui jetai un regard en biais, le sourire aux lèvres. Le regarder me donnait des frissons. Ses cheveux de bronze, ses yeux émeraude, ses choses tellement bateau qui avaient séduit les autres filles me faisaient désormais un effet fou. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de lui arracher tous ses habits, faire voyager mes mais dans sa chevelure, passer mes lèvres sur chaque partie de son corps…

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de chez lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter pratiquement dessus, fermant derrière moi avec mon pied et le planquant contre le mur. Je me mouvais contre lui avec empressement, sentant le manque et l'envie monter encore plus.

Le souffle erratique, je l'embrassai avec passion, lui enlevant sa veste et passant mes mains sous sa chemise.

Edward sembla soudainement revenir à lui et fit de même sous ma robe pour s'accrocher à mes fesses, nous dirigeant au travers de son chez-lui. Je ne faisais même pas attention à la décoration, concentrée sur cette chaleur dans mon intimité qui m'oppressait presque.

Et soudain, j'atterris sur un lit, Edward se mit sur moi, en faisant attention de ne pas me faire sentir tout son poids. Me dominant de toute sa taille, me fixant de son regard brûlant, il remonta le bas de ma robe.

Il passa ses doigts le long de ma culotte, puis les passa dessous. J'haletai.

Il caressa mes lèvres intimes puis atteignit celles intérieures pour trouver ma petite fleur.

Je gémis. Il joua quelques instants, semblant prendre plaisir de me voir gesticuler tellement j'en désirais plus. Il mit alors un doigt en moi.

Un gémissement. Mon bouton de rose toujours à fleur de peau.

Je le sentis encore.

Je soulevai mes hanches vers lui et frottant mes jambes contre lui.

« Edward… »

Un murmure.

Il augmenta alors la cadence.

« Bella… Je veux t'entendre… encore… pour moi. »

Il atteignit un endroit qui me fit pousser un cri.

« Edward ! »

Je mis alors les mains sur ma bouche. Le rouge me monta aux joues.

Il se retira de moi et approcha son visage du mien, me retirant les mains avec douceur pour les mettre au-dessus de ma tête tout en les serrant avec douceur.

« Bella… », sourit-il.

« Je veux que tu sois ici… »

Un baiser.

« Juste pour moi… »

Il descendit vers ma mâchoire.

« Que tu te libères… »

Vers mon cou.

« Que tu me fasses confiance… »

Il aspira.

« Juste pour cette nuit… »

Ne pouvant plus résister une minute, je le fis basculer sur le dos afin d'être à califourchon sur lui. Je lui enlevai sa cravate et sa chemise alors que lui se débattait avec ma fermeture éclaire. Calmement, je repoussai ses mains et la défis. Fixant ce que je faisais, il ne semblait porter attention à rien d'autre.

Puis je fis descendre ma robe le long de mon buste. Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements et me collai à lui. L'embrassant à pleine bouche, je lui fis disparaître son pantalon et nous fûmes en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam en quelques secondes.

Alors que mon dos se retrouvait à nouveau contre les draps, j'avais l'impression de sentir Edward partout sur mon corps. Je me raccrochai à tout ce que je pouvais de lui, mais sentais cette chaleur intime monter dans mon ventre, me dévorant toute entière.

J'avais besoin de lui. Maintenant.

« Edward… »

Ce souffle dépassa nos gémissements et grognements.

« Maintenant… Fais-le maintenant… »

C'en était presque supplice… Et je le suppliai.

Il releva son beau visage au-dessus de moi, ses yeux pleins de désir. J'aurais certainement pu sourire à cette vue si seulement je n'avais pas été dans le même état, mes hanches se levant sans cesse par instinct.

Il tendit la main vers le petit meuble où était posée la _**lampe de chevet **_ et prit quelque chose d'un tiroir.

Alors qu'il revenait à moi, je lui pris le préservatif des mains et ouvris l'emballage. Je déroulai alors la protection le long de son sexe avec délicatesse, essayant de faire monter la chaleur encore plus si cela était possible.

« Bella… »

Il posa une main sur ma hanche et une autre dans ma chevelure, et donna un coup de rein.

J'entourai son bassin de mes jambes.

Un deuxième coup.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et empoignai le drap avec une main. La chaleur ne s'atténuait pas, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter.

« Plus vite, Edwaaard… »

Un troisième coup. J'attendis la suite mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris les yeux.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, cherchant dans nos regards un trésor dont on ne connaissait rien jusqu'à présent.

Mais il fallut croire que nous trouvâmes cet or car soudainement je sentis quelque chose m'assaillir, et ce n'en fut que plus fort et éprouvant. Edward dut la ressentir lui aussi car il plongea en moi.

Nous langues bataillait, nos hanches se cognaient désespérément comme si nous voulions toujours plus. Sans que j'y fasse attention, je griffai son dos et resserrai mes l'étau de mes jambes. Il gémit mais je ne pus même pas m'excuser.

Il joua avec mon point sensible de ses doigts.

J'haletai.

Nous criions.

Ce désir brûlant était comme sans limite. Toujours plus fort, grandissant.

Quelque chose d'immense explosa en moi.

« OH EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! »

Je découvrais que cela ne faisait que commencer.

« BELAAAAAA… »

D'autres à-coups. D'autres jouissances. Son sexe gonflait encore.

Puis comme lors d'un concert de classique, ce fut comme si le maestro ordonna la touche finale.

J'en perdis la vue, complètement perdue. Je me cambrai.

Nous vînmes tous deux similairement. Nos cordes vocales avaient certainement atteint leurs records.

Edward s'effondra sur moi, le visage contre ma poitrine.

Complètement à bout de souffle, je lui adressai de douces caresses, dans un état second. Edward n'avait même plus la force de se retirer.

« Bel… la ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce… que tu as… déjà vécu… ?

-Non. », le coupai-je.

Oui et non étaient mes seuls mots prononçables. Je devais retrouver mes esprits mais j'étais trop troublée.

Se soulevant avec ses bras, Edward se dégagea et retomba à côte de moi. Il retira le préservatif et le jeta dans une petite corbeille.

Nous fixions tous deux le mur.

Etait-ce normal de ressentir pareilles choses ? Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre les mots dessus.

Edward se mit sur le côté. Sentant son regard, je me tournai vers lui.

Ses traits étaient doux, il semblait se sentir bien.

Une envie irrépressible de balader mes doigts sur son visage me prit.

L'idée que je ne le reverrai peut-être pas me vint, alors je laissai libre cours à cette envie. Je voulais qu'il s'encre en moi. A-vrai-dire, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, ne plus le quitter.

Il ferma les yeux sous mes caresses et poussa un soupir de bien-être.

« Je ne vis que des choses à l'eau de rose. », déclara-t-il en rouvrant les paupières.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Alors que je déteste ça… », continua Edward.

Je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il me disait. Et je n'avais en réalité pas toutes mes capacités intellectuelles.

« Bella, je crois que… »

La fatigue commençait à me dominer.

« Tu sais que je te trouvais banal avant ? », ris-je.

Il rit avec moi.

« Et un peu idiot sur les bord… »,rajoutai-je, toujours hilare.

Il me fusilla du regard et me donna une fessé.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.

« C'était pas normal… », murmura-t-il alors que nous plongions dans le sommeil.

« Mais je crois que ça serait trop facile comme ça, Edward…

-Tu aimes la difficulté ?

-Exactement. », souris-je.

Nous ne nous disions rien tout en révélant tout. Ce qui aurait pu me troubler, ne me faisait que m'apaiser.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Edward grogna. Je me levai et lisais le message.

**De : James**

**Dis pas à Victoria que je t'ai envoyé ce message mais j'espère juste que tu t'es éclaté comme une tarée ma belle. T'as rencontré des gens ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?**

**On t'aime très fort, J.**

Je me retournai.

Oui, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

« Edward… Je crois que… »

Il se releva.

Nous nous sourîmes.

En quelque sorte, nous avions peur. Et j'avais peut-être honte.

Honte d'avoir été aussi facile. Honte que ça soit lui.

Honte de cette intimité irrationnelle.

Honte de ce qui se passait après tant d'années de combat contre prototypes et facilités.

En somme, j'avais peut-être honte d'aimer.

De l'aimer ainsi après seulement une nuit alors que nous n'étions en rien faits l'un pour l'autre.

**Pour : James**

**Il se passe que je m'engouffre encore dans une histoire d'amour masochiste, voilà ce qui se passe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Comment ça va tout le monde? Voici mon OS pour le concours d'OS - I love you for... a long time! D'ailleurs, je vous conseille fortement de vous rendre sur le lien donner ci-dessus, il y a vraiment de bons textes! Après je peux pas trop vous proposer d'y participer: il serait peut-être un peu tard... xD Mais bon, sait-on jamais! Oh, et puis vous pouvez aller voter...**

**Bref! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cet OS? Comment est-il? Des critiques à faire sur l'intrigue? Et le Lemon, comment est-il? J'ai très envie de savoir ça... Comment trouvez-vous Bella? Edward? La cérémonie? Le style d'écriture?... Tout? :D**

**J'ai vu que sur certains OS, des personnes voulaient des suites... alors je pose la question au cas où... souhaiteriez-vous une suite? Après c'est en option, mais je demande quand même au cas où! :D Enfin... donnez-moi vos avis!**

**Je vous embrasse très fort,**

**ShinyNabeille!**

**PS: N'oubliez pas d'aller voter! :D**


End file.
